With you, Always
by Anushka Diya
Summary: A supernatural fiction on Dareya...Please peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai...**

 **I am trying another Dareya here..this one is a supernatural attempt as an entry for the challenge of Flowergirl321.**

 **Before I start, I would like to tell you something,**

 **1.I don't believe in any supernatural element than GOD. But I love to read and watch anything and everything related to it.**

 **and Shreya of this story is completely my creation, I have made them suit the theme, so if anyone dislike them as I am showing, sorry. ( Dont expect them as pakka CID officers, agar aise hote tho 'aatma' ke 'aa' se pehele hi Daya mujhe chup karaate, aur Shreya mujhpe hasti.)**

 **fiction will have two chapters according to the rule, and I may not be able to deal with the past of the 'ghost', so please deal with this 'illogical' try...**

 **Now to the story**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

It was all new; life, relations, and yeah home too. After a couple of hectic days, they could make that big building into a home. Says that love makes house into home, if so they can turn every house into home, that much of love they had.

"Shreya, come on yaar, help me with this...mein akele kaise?"

Daya called her from kitchen, but she didn't move a bit from the couch. She wanted to help her husband deal with that mess, but muscle pain made her helpless. It started from the engagement day itself. All tiring pre-marriage functions, marriage and sleepless nights...She was on ninth cloud, after all she was getting her man of dreams, that too without much 'drama' or confusions. That single thought made her muscle pain remain unnoticed. But now, after two weeks of marriage, this sudden house changing 'ceremony' was hurting her very much.

"Shreya, kya kar rahi ho? Mein kabse bula raha hoon"

Daya came complaining as he got no response from his wife. He was unaware of her pain, she didn't say him. She was used to it, never let him know her pain. Daya sat near Shreya and asked,

"kya hua? Teak ho na tum?"

She smiled, then wrapped her hands around his strong upper arm, then rest her head on his shoulder. After some moments, said,

"Daya kya yeh sab sapna hain? Just think about it, my parents agreed to our marriage so easily, our marriage, OMG...Is this a dream?"

He smiled, but said nothing. He always wanted to hear her until she gets tired which she never did. She continued,

"Our love, marriage, and now this new home...haan, Daya, I never thought we would live in a home like this..kuch zyaada bada hain, but it's beautiful.."

This time Daya said something,

"Socha tho mein ne bhi nah tha..But I am a responsible family person now. How can I keep you in a rented house?"

Shreya slightly punched Daya and said,

"Who said I can't live in a rented house? I am happy in hell too, if you are with me...but yeah this home is an unexpected gift. Such an elegant piece of work, in this price, unbelievable."

Saying thus she closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain. She quickly swept into sleep. Daya patted on her head, and took a sigh, but strangely he was tensed. He remember what all said, when he was about to buy that home. Those words echoed around him,

"Sirji, aap na bewkoofi kar rahe ho"

"there is nothing like that sir, aap unka mat suniye."

"I just can warn you, decision is still yours"

Yes, decision was his and he chose to go on with plan, so bought that house. All legal procedures were completed, and they shifted. It's been two days and one night, nothing happened. He smiled like a victor, he knew there was nothing that 'natural'. Daya looked at the angel sleeping on his lap, and took her in his hand. He made her lye on the cot and then came out of his bedroom. He had some files to complete, so went to studyroom, after switching off hall's light. He opened the windows of the study room, and looked outside, there was just two or three homes near. He thought something and then walked to the table, started his work. Suddenly, rain started and strong wind came inside. there was lightning and thunder too. Wind blew in like never before, and papers started to fly here and there. Daya was gathering those, and by then the windows got closed and curtains were moved. Daya while collecting the papers, without turning back asked,

"Shreya, tum uth gayi ? I know, you are afraid of thunder. I was just waiti..."

He turned back saying, but no one was there. He felt something fishy and walked to the hall, and then to his room. Everything was like before. He took his revolver and searched every room of that house, but there was nothing special. Some thoughts were raised within but he ignored it, he could do nothing else. When he moved into the study room, he went void. Papers were scattered all around, windows were wide open. He stood confused and unaware about a seventeen year old girl, standing next behind him in a white gown, with fierce in eyes and blood stain near lip. If he turn back, it would be straight to her face, and yes, he did turn. But she wasn't there anymore. He walked to the bedroom after switching off the lights; when he went away lightning threw light into the room, there was that girl standing very next to the window and staring right at the boggy well, that was outside.

Next day Shreya got up without her muscle pain, but Daya with a head ache. He was really disturbed as he will have to join today after the leave. Shreya was having a long leave, so he have to leave her alone. He wanted to say her everything they told, but she won't believe. Even if she will, he didn't want her to be tensed. It was not a big deal till last night, but now he is confused. As a thoughtful and brave cop, he decided to delete all those thoughts from mind and move on, but the caring husband within, prevented him from doing so. But at the end, the rational thoughts of a CID Inspector won and he decided to go to bureau. But before leaving, he said,

"Shreya, apna khayaal rakhna...Keep your phone near you, call me if for anything, and if felt nothing bad, just get out of the house an..."

Shreya interrupted him in between,

"wait wait wait...What ? Daya have you gone mad? What 'bad' feeling? Aur agar bura lagoge tho mein baahar kyun jaaoon? Dekho kitni bearish ho rahi hain...Hua kya hain?"

He stood silent and she made him leave. After bidding a goodbye, she got in closed the door, and walked to the kitchen. She couldn't see the wet footmarks followed her from outside. She completed the left works and by then Daya called.

"Haan Daya bolo"

He on other side was relaxed as she sounded normal.

"Everything fine na? Kaisa chal raha hain sab?"

Shreya for his amusement said in a serious tone,

"Daya I know why are you calling me like this..."

Daya with some kind of guilty, asked

"Kaise? Kissne kaha tum se? Padosiyon ne?"

This time Shreya was confused,

"Why? Kya bina kissike bataaye mein nahi samajh sakti ki my husband is missing me so much?"

He took a sigh and kept silence. She continued,

"Ab phone rakho aur apna kaam karo, or else Abhi bhaiyya is gonna blame me...I love you Daya.."

"love you too"

He cut the call and get into his work.

It was noon, and Shreya with some food went to the hall. With a jerk she went two steps behind as agirl was sitting on the couch staring right at her. After some moments of numbness, it was CID Inspector Shreya, who came back. She with firm steps walked to the girl. That girl too got up and with a smile said,

"Hai..."

Shreya was in anger and didn't reply, just gave a glance towards the door. That girl may have got what she is meaning, so said,

"Wo...sorry, darwaasa khuala pada tha tho mein andar chalke aayi. You were on phone, so socha ki disturbe na karoon..."

Shreya was not feeling good as she closed the door. But this time she was the 'host' for the first time in this house. So put all those thoughts aside, and went near that girl. That girl forwarded her hand and said,

"Hai. I am Isha, your nearest neighbour."

Shreya gave a handshake and said,

"Shreya,"

"I know.."

Isha said. Shreya raised her eyebrow as a question, but got no answer from that girl. Before Shreya could ask anything more, the windows started to open and close. Almost every window frequently did the same. Shreya couldn't get what was going on, but it made no change on her 'guest'. Shreya tried to close the windows one by one, but failed on it. But as she reached near the window, she realised that wind was not blowing in.

"what the hell this is?"

Shreya asked in confusion.

Isha said in a calm manner,

"why are you behaving like this? This is usual here..."

Shreya asked,

" 'here' matlab? Har khar me aise hota hain kya?"

Isha looked at Shreya's face for some moments then asked,

"Not in every home...Dont you know?"

"Know what?"

Shreya badly wanted to know what Isha was meaning, but Isha went near her and and took her hands on her. Then said,

"Sad, you didn't know...It's ok, you will soon...see you later, after all I am your nearest neighbour"

Then she rushed towards the door and went out into the rain. Soon, windows stopped their play too. Shreya with shivering hands, closed them and sat on the sofa. She was totally disturbed; this much disturbed that just the ringtone made her jerk. She took it suddenly and said 'hello' in a rush. It was Daya on the other end.

"Shreya, kya hua? Tum teak ho?...Is everything fine?"

She just wanted sometime to be calm, so said,

"Daya, mein na kitchen me hoon...thoda busy thi..."

While Daya was about to say something, Abhijith said,

"Daya tumse milne koi aaya hai."

And Daya cut the call.

Shreya was starting to feel bad, but she didn't say him. yet, the confidence his call gave her was indeed immense. She felt like he is always there with her, for her. Then she became normal. She got up, closed the door (this time she double checked it) and went to kitchen. She was to prepare 'kheer' for Daya, he always loved it. But as new here, the kitchen was missing many things. So it was not possible not to depend on others. She decided to bring some rice from the next house, 'the nearest one'. She ignored the chanting of rain, she always loved doing so, and reached the neighbourhood. Shreya wait after ringing the bell, but no response. She again rang the bell and this time a lady in her forties opened the door. A granny, and a girl leaned from inside to see who that was. Shreya saw all and smiled. Then said,

"Hai, aunty, I am Shreya, your new neighbour. Wahaan, uss khar me nayi aayi hoon.."

The expression of that lady changed from calm one to weird, and obviously Shreya wasn't welcomed inside. As she read the lady's behaviour as 'not so welcome' she excused herself,

"Sorry aunty, if I am disturbing you.. But can you lend me some rice?"

Actually Shreya wasn't even expecting it, but that woman said,

"Wait here,"

And went inside. She looked inside and saw that girl was standing next to her granny and smiling at Shreya. Shreya too smiled at her, and she went near her. Shreya asked,

"Hai, naam kya hain aapka?"

She smiled beautifully and replied,

"Ria".

Before she could ask more, that woman came back. While taking the plate she brought, Shreya asked,

"Isha nahi dikh rahi, kahaan gayi?"

That was it, plate fell down from that lady's hand. She with a horrified face, asked,

"Isha ko yahaan kyun dhoont rahi ho? Is she here?"

It was really not a question, but a scream.

Mean the time Shreya was trying to find what she asked thus, which made this woman scream and that granny come out. She looked at Ria, who was looking disturbed and then said,

"Wo...Wo meri khar aayi thi, she came little before, said that she is my nearest neighbour..that's why I asked,...Sorry"

Shreya was wondering why she was saying sorry, but it made others calm a bit. Now, their expressions changed into soothing one. That granny approached Shreya and moved her fingers through her hair, then asked,

"Tum teak ho na beta?"

Shreya felt that touch was magical one, she forgot her feebleness, but was confused too; Why they were behaving so?

"Where is Isha living? If this is not her home, then where?"

All the three looked at Shreya first, then together, moved their eyes towards the boggy well that was near Daya and Shreya's new home. With some amount of fear in heart and tears in eyes, Shreya too stare at it and remember, 'your nearest neighbour'.

.

. **First chapter is done..**

 **Please do review guys, I would love to know what you all are thinking about this...If you are reading this let me know what you felt...It really means..**

 **TAKE CARE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai,**

 **Thank you for your support guys, I thank everyone who stood by me..**

 **Now , straight to the story...**

CHAPTER 2

Shreya stood like a statue; As an intelligent cop, she got what that family meant. They asked her,

"Tum nahi jaanti thi? But your husband knew everything."

Shreya certainly felt a pinch in her heart when that woman said so; but she knew if Daya hide something from her, he would have a reason, a solid reason which may be for her sake. The eldest of them, came near Shreya and touch near on her shoulder. She in a shivering voice, said,

"It is haunted...You saw her, so be careful..."

Shreya with so many questions faced her. She continued,

"it was about five years ago, she jumped into that. It was a suicide attempt, she wanted to make sure her death, so took poison, and to the darkness of that well."

Shreya's rational thoughts didn't let her to believe it so easily, but her heart was saying her to. She wanted to ignore it, but her eyes were wet and red and they revealed her fear, and it's not written anywhere, that a cop should not fear.

"Ria,"

Ria went inside, she quickly understood why her mom called her. Ria came back with an album and showed that to Shreya, then said,

"This was Isha, hain na didi?"

Shreya nodded in 'yes'. With some kind of pain, Ria said,

"She was my friend...I don't know why was that decision...Didi, I really miss her..."

Shreya looked straight into Ria's eyes, but she wasn't feeling bad for her. What she felt was pure fear. May be Ria understood Shreya, she took Shreya's hands on her. Shreya felt her own hands cold. It was obvious, after all she was frightened.

"It's ok didi, I know, I can feel you...You are fine na?"

She was asking that, fine, really? Can anyone be fine in such situations? Shreya's voice stuck somewhere in her throat. She wanted to shout aloud but couldn't. It was that girl in the photograph, with the same sharp look and smile, came home, opening the 'closed' door. Shreya wanted to run towards Daya and hide herself in his hug. But as a trained and brave CID officer, she was supposed to deal with calmness. She tried her best to calm herself down, but didn't know how.

She just walked towards her home but Ria's granny came behind her and hold her hand to stop her. When she turned back, that woman asked,

"Beta, agar tum chaho tho yahaan ruk sakti ho, You can wait here still your husband comes."

Shreya nodded in 'no', and said,

"it's Ok...Wo...Actually we don't believe in these ghost kind of things...I am okay, thanks"

She wanted to go beyond their eyes, as she said a lie for the first time, that too to some people who honestly was caring her. That whole family smiled, as they very well knew she was lying. Ria went near Shreya and hugged her tightly. Before releasing Shreya from hug, she said,

"Didi, We are here...We will be with you...Don't worry..."

Shreya felt some kind of soothing in that hug, but yet she decided to go home. When she reached home, before getting in she stare at that well, she took eyes back soon and got in quickly and locked the door with key. Ria and her family was staring her till she went in.

It was raining outside. The weather too was acting weird. It made that evening look like night, it was gloom and dark. Shreya sat on the couch with fear, she was all alone in that big house. The only voice she could hear was her own breath, wait, maybe not. She could hear that breathing voice even after she hold her breath. It came from just behind her. Shreya put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming. To hear someone else breathing when you are all alone in a home, is indeed scary. But the scariest is to feel that breath right on your neck, Shreya felt so. She with a scream got up from that couch, and turned back, there was no one. She was about to run towards the door ( Now she got why Daya said to go out on 'feeling bad'.) but before she could reach the door, someone grabbed her feet and made her fall. Even before she could understand what was going on, she was dragged back and got banged to the wall. She was hurt badly, when tried to get up a shadow fell on her. Shreya couldn't move a bit, her whole body was stuck to the floor, even couldn't wag her tongue. That shadow came crawling to her, as it came near Shreya closed her eyes tight. It was a girl in white gown, with frizz all over her face. It went very near Shreya, this near that Shreya felt her frizz on her face. Just centimetres were the difference. Shreya waited for anything, but unexpectedly that girl laughed aloud. The whole house adopted it and echoed everywhere. It was started as one's but sprawled quickly. All over, here and there that laugh, rather shot resonated. It hide Shreya's cry somewhere in it. Shreya was stopping her ears. After sometime, it just stopped all in a sudden. Shreya took back her hands from her ears and opened eyes, it was all normal, no sign of anything. The only mark left was on her body; her forehead was bleeding and lip was cut.

Shreya suppressed her cry and sprawled towards the door, her muscles were not letting her to get up. She somehow reached the door, and lift her hand towards the handle, but again. She felt something weird. With a jerk, she understood that she was latched to something, no she was to someone. Shreya became defenceless, just her tears showed how horrified she was. But in a moment of courage, she flonced away, whatever it was with her. But it beset her again. Shreya twitched to get out of its hold, but more it furled. It took her to a corner of that hall, and smiled with thirst. It's teeth glowed in thunderbolt. Shreya's senses were leaving her, she was about to fain and that evil was to posses her. Its teeth almost reached Shreya's neck vein, but the door got broken, Daya is never late.

He broke the door, got in and ran to Shreya. He took her in his hands and patted on her cheeks to bring her back to sense, and he did it. Shreya opened eyes and they still had fear. But she could feel the safety his hands offered. Daya hugged her tightly and kissed again and again on her forehead. Then he said,

"it's ok, it's ok Shreya...I am her...it's all fine...I am sorry.."

He too was feeling the fear, after all it was something he never encountered. He kept patting on her head to sooth her. He saw the immense terror she was having in her face, so kept her close to him. Shreya was starting to feel everything safe then, but suddenly a figure which came inside through the doorway and staring at them took the hell out of her, again. It was Isha. Shreya once again went back to the previous state of mind. She pointed her and said to Daya,

"Daya, wo...She is there...she is..Can you see her?..."

Daya turned back to see what made Shreya scare again. But by then, Shreya took out Daya's service revolver from his pocket, aimed Isha and all of a sudden shot!

"Shreya, kya kar rahi ho tum?"

Daya snatched the gun from her and ran to Isha, who on time jumped aside to keep herself safe from bullet. Shreya was shocked to see Daya helping Isha to get up. He asked her,

"Isha, are you fine? Lagi tho nahi na?"

Isha was certainly frightened, but said,

"Yep, but why me?"

Shreya was not out of that 'shock'. Daya went back to her, and made her sit on the couch and sat near her. Then asked,

"Shreya, tum ne goli kyun chalaayi? Ye Isha hain, she is our neighbour."

Shreya suffused her head to tell him he is wrong.

"Nah..nahi Daya...She is..She is ..how can she...They told me that she is no more.."

Daya looked confusingly at Isha, but Isha wasn't that much clueless. She took a sigh and went near Shreya, as expected Shreya leaned back and hugged Daya. Isha stood in a 'safe' distance as she didn't want Shreya panic again. But it was important to make her clear, about everything. Isha asked,

"They told...Who?"

Shreya didn't answer her, but Daya repeat it.

"Shreya, Come on, kissne aur kya kaha?"

She looked at his face and then said,

"That family...wo...Ria...Ussne aur usske pariwaar ne kaha ki paanch saal pehele.."

Before she complete, Daya in a shock stare Isha. Isha too was in a terror. Both were helpless, as they too was feeling the same fear, Shreya felt before.

"Shreya, that..that house, no one is living there..."

Shreya nodded in 'no' and tried to make her husband understand,

"No Daya, they are...I saw them..They told me.."

Daya with shivering hands cover her and said,

"Shreya, not Isha, but Ria...She is the one committed suicide...And her family too wnet behind her.."

Shreya went blank. Her mind wandered through the memories. That meeting, those words, touch, hug everything came before her and it made her shiver till core. Those words they said, echoed all around,

"She wanted to make sure the death..."

"We are here...We will be with you.."

Shreya fainted into Daya's hands...

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Shreya, kya hain yaar,"

She turned around and looked Daya, who was getting ready to complain like a child. He said,

"See, Siya tho so gayi, mein ne ache se khela bhi nahi isske saath..."

Shreya smiled and turn back to the window, she was listening the music of rain, or was in some thoughts. Daya went near her, leaving little Siya's cradle. He hugged Shreya from behind then in a low voice asked,

"Kya soch rahi ho?"

She kept silence. He very well knew what it may be. So said,

"I know Shreya...I should have told you about it..."

She smiled and without turning to him, said,

"No...Agar aap olte tho kya mein maanti?"

He had nothing to say on it. But after some minutes said,

"Tum sab kuch bhool kyun nahi deti? I know it is not easy...but it is all over. The very next day, we changed home. Chaar saal beet chuke hain, nothing repeated..Then why carry those freaking memories?."

Shreya this time turned to him, she was still in his hug, and said,

"They all are not freaking Daya..."

He raised his eyebrow. She looked into his eyes and continued,

"I can forget it, if I want to, but you know what, I don't want to forget...I truly don't want. ..You know something, whenever I think about that evening, I remember when you came for me...Daya it was the perfect timing...If you were late even for a minute, I would have.."

Daya put his finger on her lips to prevent her from completing it. She removed it slowly and leaned to his chest. Then said,

"you are always there for me Daya...I love to remember that you were there.."

He just smiled and hugged her. Shreya was feeling the safety LOVE have...

.

.

 **.HERE IT ENDS...**

 **Please do tell me how was this...**

 **And haan, if you are reading this, reply karna mat bhooliyega...**


End file.
